1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-axis type fans driven by magnetic force and its power transmission system for the same, especially to a multi-axis power device that is driven by repulsion of the magnets, and is used in light load transmission device such as fans in power transmission field.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Ordinary power transmission devices usually use motor as a power source cooperating with a gear assembly, a chain assembly or a belt assembly to transmit power. However, when the power is being transmitting, the abrasions of the gear assembly, the chain assembly or the belt assembly cause inefficiency of the power transmission device. Moreover, the abrasions may cause the damages of the gear assembly, the chain assembly or the belt assembly so the power transmission device cannot transmit power anymore. The abrasions may also cause noises. If the ordinary power transmission device is used in light power transmission, the cost is not efficiency.
The conventional light power transmission devices have multiple types such as fans. The fan uses a motor as a power source to rotate a blade assembly mounted on a central shaft of the motor.
However, the power transmission way as previous described is only use to drive a single blade assembly. If multiple blade assemblies need to be driven to provide air flows to different directions, one way to drive multiple blade assemblies is to use multiple motors to respectively drive multiple blade assemblies to provide air flows to different directions. Nevertheless, the way increases the manufacturing costs and the volume, and the operating electricity for multiple motors is several times more than the operating electricity for a single motor. Therefore, the way does not conform to the environmental consciousness of energy conservation.
Another way is to use a single motor to drive multiple driven shafts. Multiple gears are mounted between a driving shaft of the motor and the driven shafts to transmit power. However, as previous described, using gears causes abrasions and noises. Furthermore, mounting the multiple gears is complicated and does not reduce the cost much.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional power transmission device as described above, the inventor bases on practical experience and professional knowledge in the art for many years and combines with the principles to research and to innovate. The inventor invents a multi-axis type fan driven by magnetic force and power transmission system for the same. After continuously researching, designing, testing and improving, the inventor finally invents the present invention that indeed has utility.